


Shattered Glass

by Itsquiettime



Series: TumblrScribbles [2]
Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sad, angsty, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 09:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4559001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsquiettime/pseuds/Itsquiettime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oops.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered Glass

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "I'm sorry for hurting you while I was hurting."

It had been months since Jack and Mark shared any kind of close contact. The lingering kisses, the warm embraces, the hopeful laughs…Mark missed all of it. It was almost painful to see how much they had grown apart since they lost Hayley. 

Their little angel, gone with a cruel crunch of metal and the squealing of breaks. 

Mark had almost lost Jack too. He would never have been able to live if he lost both of his angels at once. Jack was the only thing tethering Mark to life as he knew it.

But their bed had grown cold with Jack’s absence and they barely ate anymore, much less ate together. No dates, no noise, no laughter.

Jack spent the majority of his time in Hayley’s bedroom and Mark wanted to go drag him out of it, but he couldn’t stomach walking through the door, much less getting to Jack who was sitting in the floor with Hayley’s toys spread out around him.

But Mark’s heart still beat for his husband. He still loved him more than anything he could ever hope to describe and he felt like he was losing him. Jack was only a shadow of what he once was, and Mark wanted to give him light and love again because he needed Jack too.

Mark pushed the door open and kicked his shoes off, trying to listen to which room Jack was in. 

The house was deadly quiet and Mark assumed that yet again, Jack was up in their little girl’s room, distancing himself from Mark and tearing his heart to pieces. 

He would have to settle for an apple for food this evening and as he spun to the right to pick one out from the pile on the kitchen table, he nearly had a heart attack. 

The table had been knocked askew, there were shards of broken glass littering the floor, and there was a splatter of….blood behind the table? Was that blood? Sean. Where was Sean?

He flew into the kitchen and around the table to find the shriveled figure of his husband shaking and curled into himself, blood oozing from a gash on his leg from God knows what. 

Mark let out a sobbing yell of Jack’s name and sank to the floor beside his love, ignoring the glass that was shredding into his knees.

As he lifted the shaking figure of Jack into his arms, he could hear Jack mumbling “Mark. Mark I’m sorry. Mark. Hayley, please. Mark, I’m sorry. Hayley?” 

Mark’s heart shattered.


End file.
